Lazos de union
by Alpho Heiderich
Summary: jeje FMA buena eh! jajaja bueno les dejo esto me isnpire en un lapso y lo hice asi que espero seguir pronto y que les guste


**PRÓLOGO**

))Me encontraba allí tirado en el medio del todo...  
No se que pasaba cuando de pronto me sentí hundido en el sueño profundo dado por el cansancio...tal vez tanto entrenamiento me hacia daño… y más en estos calores de Mayo.

Me tendí en el medio del patio sin saber que hacer¿dormir? eso es lo que hacia falta ¿verdad? Pero como han de saber son estos tiempos en los que las oportunidades de trabajo llegan más seguido, si tal vez por eso estoy tan cansado.  
Últimamente el trabajo y las tareas constantes me hacen perder la razón... màs por que últimamente mi hermano se ha distanciado demasiado… bueno no digo que siempre este a mi lado verdad ni mucho menos pero por lo menos antes estábamos más tiempo juntos.

Ya no quiero seguir... quiero quedarme aquí todo el día o por lo menos hasta que recupere lo que hasta ahora he perdido, el sueño, el hambre, mi hermano… exagero no he perdido a mi hermano jajaja que locura pero aun así  
mis fuerzas de voluntad me abandonan...  
Quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que tu llegues y hagas lo que te hace falta por que yo no pienso hacerlo por ti, suficiente tengo con mis propios proyectos y demás…pero se que no vendrás y que por mas que espere no valdrá la pena...por que de seguro me obligaras a terminar lo mío y me obligaras a levantarme mañana temprano… ¡que cosas!

Tal vez después de todo si te espere, tengo hambre y no se donde andas… lo factible seria buscarte pero como he dicho antes no quiero moverme de aquí estoy muy cansado llevamos días trabajando y nada!!!

No espero tu ayuda, por que no podrías... no estas a mi lado por eso yo continuo aquí esperando a la nada... no puedo moverme... mi pesadez a vuelto, tal vez este muriendo...de hambre por tan retrasado que estas a la hora!! Eso es lo que mas deseo en este momento,¡ morir!, o ¡comer! redendar todas mis culpas y penas, en una agradable comida!! Comida! Estoy muriendo!!

Recuerdo que ayer me dolía mucho la cabeza y que había mucha gente en la calle...la gente me aturde, no me gusta estar cerca de ella...sus alegrías, sus tristezas me llenan de nostalgia por que yo no fui como ellos, aunque a decir verdad no soy como ellos, jamás lo seré...

Muero…el destino es cruel conmigo!!...¿¿por que no llegas??

Quiero dormir… no sin antes comer y quedarme allí un momento como es de todos los días…eh? Que digo ¿de todos los días? Jeje no que va! Si hemos estado muy ocupados como para descansar tanto…

De seguro me preguntaras entonces como es que estoy aquí tendido esperando cómodamente a mi hermano menor ¿verdad? Si eres curioso pues te diré…

Hoy le di el día libre a mi hermano y le dije que yo me encargaría de todo por eso es que no esta supongo que habrá salido a comprar algo pero ya se ha tardado demasiado así que supongo que ha de estar por allí husmeando las cosas Jeje…((

-Niisan! Que haces allí! Dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer esto!- entra el chico de los ojos metálicos a la habitación encontrando a su hermano mayor sentado en una silla estirando las piernas y colocando sus pies encima del escritorio

-te he ayudado demasiado! Ya es justo que te pares y ayudes!

-A..Aru? Jeje a que hora has regresado? Ya has descansado lo suficiente? jeje

-¿descansar? Niisan! estas diciendo de nuevo mentiras!! Tu me dijiste que nos repartiríamos el trabajo para acabar rápido! Y mira donde estas!

-Eh… jeje Aru… no digas eso… yo eh… bueno…-se levanta con un poco de nerviosismo- yo te iba a buscar por que ya es hora de comer y después descansar…

-¿comer?¿descansar? pero…¡NIISAN! –aventó los libros hacia un lado golpeo con sus palmas el escritorio y miro fijo al mayor con molestia- ACABAMOS DE COMER!! Y TU ACABAS DE DESPERTAR!!!!!- cerró los puños y salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de él

-A…AL! espera! prometo ayudarte Al…!!!!

El mayor salió como loco tras su hermano ya que en verdad se había molestado… y bueno que podemos agregarle jajaja

¿Quien no se molestaría?

))aahh… asi es mi hermano…Alphonse.((


End file.
